Not My Type
by prettybabo
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin terpaksa terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan yang tidak mereka inginkan karena keluarga Oh, klan serigala elit di Seoul, hanya menginginkan omega terbaik untuk anak mereka. Sehun tidak tahu dibalik wajah lugu dan manis itu tersimpan sosok omega yang selalu ia impikan… HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Sehun dan Jongin terpaksa terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan yang tidak mereka inginkan karena keluarga Oh, klan serigala elit di Seoul, hanya menginginkan omega terbaik untuk anak mereka. Sehun tidak tahu dibalik wajah lugu dan manis itu tersimpan sosok omega yang selalu ia impikan… HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Part One.

Sehun terbangun dengan wangi kopi yang begitu nikmat.

Sehun tahu jika 'istri'nya sudah siap dengan sarapan lengkap juga penampilan rapi yang sempurna. Seperti biasa. Sehun heran bagaimana pemuda itu bisa bangun setiap pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan, seragam sekolahnya—jika mereka sekolah—hingga mempersiapkan diri agar tampil sempurna untuk Sehun.

Kim Jongin.

Itu nama pemuda yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama dua tahun terakhir. Pemuda yang juga merupakan istrinya. Akh, kepala Sehun rasanya pusing setiap kali teringat akan fakta jika ia dan Jongin adalah pasangan suami istri…

Sehun jadi teringat kejadian tiga tahun lalu ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Jongin. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu membawa nampan besar berisi lima buah cangkir berisi teh hangat dan juga sepiring makanan ringan. Dalam sekali lihat Sehun langsung tahu jika Jongin adalah seorang omega. Ya, omega yang dijodohkan olehnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun keluarga Oh telah menjadi pemimpin klan serigala yang tinggal dikawasan Seoul. Kawasan elit di Korea Selatan yang berarti secara tidak langsung mengepalai seluruh kawanan serigala yang berada di Korea Selatan.

Memang jumlah serigala didunia modern seperti sekarang tidaklah sebanyak dulu dan tidaklah sebebas dulu. Sehingga menjadi pemimpin ratusan kawanan serigala adalah beban yang sangat berat. Harus selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik setiap serigala yang tinggal di Korea Selatan, mengawasi imigrasi serigala yang keluar masuk Korea Selatan dan tentu saja menghindarkan para serigala dari masalah dari manusia atau bangsa lainnya.

Untuk menjaga kualitas keluarga Oh, setiap alpha Oh selalu mendapatkan pendidikan, pelayanan dan pelatihan terbaik yang pernah ada. Sebut saja rumah mewah berfasilitas lengkap, pendidikan dari guru-guru terbaik hingga makanan terbaik yang pernah ada.

Hal-hal terbaik itu termasuk dengan pilihan pasangan hidup.

Perjodohan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dalam klan Oh. Bahkan jika Sehun mau mengingat-ingat sejarah keluarganya, tidak ada alpha yang tidak dijodohkan oleh para tetua. Dan Sehun pun bukan pengencualian.

Umurnya baru lima belas tahun ketika ia menikah.

Omega yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah Kim Jongin, anak dari keluarga terpandang dari bagian barat Seoul. Kim Jongin itu manis—harus Sehun akui itu, Jongin itu sungguh seorang omega yang sangat ideal untuk seorang alpha terpandang sepertinya. Pandai memasak, sabar, selalu tampil rapi bahkan ketika tidur, rajin dan segudang kelebihan lain yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa menemukan celah untuk menolak Jongin sebagai istrinya.

Namun…

Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Jongin. Memang Jongin itu sempurna namun kesempurnaan itu malah membuat Sehun tidak tertarik. Bagi Sehun, Jongin itu membosankan. Tidak menarik untuk diajak mengobrol atau berbagi pikiran. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tertarik pada Jongin jika pemuda itu terus menunduk dan hanya membalas seperlunya setiap ia bertanya.

Beruntung mereka masih muda dan tidak perlu banyak berinteraksi, bayangkan jika nanti Jongin sudah memasuki masa heat-nya dan Sehun harus 'melakukan'nya pada Jongin? Saling menatap lebih dari beberapa detik saja tidak bisa apalagi melakukan hal itu? Lalu bagaimana jika mereka sudah punya cub? Keluarga mereka pasti akan sangat awkward.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Sehun, sarapan sudah siap."

Sehun mendengar suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya dan juga suara lembut Jongin. Dengan helaan nafas panjang Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Karena Jongin akan terus berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan membawa nampan berisi kopi sampai ia bangun—well, Sehun tahu itu karena pernah suatu pagi ia menemukan Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya selama tiga jam hanya untuk menyambutnya dengan kopi pagi.

"Selamat pagi Sehun, ini kopinya." Jongin menyambut Sehun dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ah iya, terima kasih." Sehun mengambil gelas berisi kopi dan berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya dimana Jongin sudah menyiapkan koran pagi juga camilan sehat sebelum sarapan. Seperti hari-hari Sabtu sebelumnya.

Sehun memandang Jongin yang masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk merapikan tempat tidur sekaligus menyiapkan pakaiannya hari itu. Rasanya ia menikahi seorang pembantu. Sehun sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang pagi itu.

"Sehun.." Suara lembut itu lagi. "Apa kau sudah lapar? A-aku sudah membuatkan sarapan…"

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terkejut dengan kemampuan Jongin memasak karena ini baru pukul delapan pagi dan Jongin sudah menyiapkan paling tidak dua belas jenis masakan yang tidak usah dia ragukan rasanya.

Sehun duduk dikursi makan kemudian Jongin baru duduk dikursi seberang tempat Sehun duduk. Hal itu mungkin menunjukkan betapa Jongin menghargai dan menghormati Sehun sebagai seorang alpha. Namun sesungguhnya Sehun sangat membenci hal itu.

Sehun tidak ingin menikah dengan seorang pembantu.

Ia ingin jatuh cinta pada istrinya.

Ia ingin hidup dengan orang yang mampu memperlakukannya dengan baik tanpa berlebihan. Memarahinya jika ia salah, mau bermanja-manja dengannya, tertawa bersamanya. Bukan seorang robot pembantu seperti Jongin.

"Hari ini aku akan ke sekolah. Ada latihan memanah." Sehun berkata datar sambil menerima sumpit yang diberikan Jongin.

"Ah iya, kau akan pulang jam berapa? Aku akan menyiapkan makan—"

"Aku akan makan diluar dengan para anggota klub memanah." Sehun mengunyah makanannya dengan kesal. Tidak bisakah Jongin berpikir selain memasak, bersih-bersih rumah atau mencuci pakaian?

"Oh, baiklah." Jongin menjawab lirih dan memakan makanannya perlahan.

"Bukankah kau punya tugas kelompok Sejarah Korea Selatan? Apa kau tidak akan pergi ke sekolah?" Sehun bertanya sok tidak peduli.

"Itu...itu sudah aku kerjakan." Jongin menjawab dengan suara pelan, suara yang sama setiap kali ia bicara dengan Sehun.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan? Bukankah baru diberi kemarin?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bukan Sehun perhatian pada Jongin dan mencari tahu apa kegiatan calon istrinya itu tapi karena teman dekat Sehun satu kelas dengan Jongin. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau tahu seluk beluk kegiatan Jongin disekolah.

"Eh, tadi malam aku mengerjakannya."

"Sudah selesai?!" Sehun bertanya dengan suara keras.

Jongin mengangguk takut-takut.

"Kau mengerjakan lima puluh lembar makalah dalam semalam sendirian?!"

"I-iya.." Jongin gelagapan mendengar suara tinggi Sehun. Pasalnya Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah menaikkan suaranya seperti ini. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah terlihat peduli pada Jongin, setiap kali kesal Sehun hanya diam dan pergi. Senang pun Sehun hanya menelannya sendiri.

"Argh, kepalaku…" Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Kau sakit kepala? Oh, astaga. Obat..obat..obat…" Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana obat-obatan ia siapkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa Jongin tidak tahu jika kepalanya pusing karena sifat omega tersebut? Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengerjakan semua tugas sendirian? Dalam semalam? Itu kan tugas kelompok untuk enam orang dan baru diberikan kemarin.

"Jongin, apa kau sering disuruh teman-temanmu untuk mengerjakan semua tugas?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara galak, memandang Jongin yang berjalan terburu-buru menuju meja makan membawa kotak putih berisi pertolongan pertama dan obat-obatan.

"Eh, tidak." Jongin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau mengerjakan sendiri tugas yang seharusnya tugas kelompok?"

"Karena…karena…" Jongin tidak berani memandang Sehun. Bahkan duduk pun tidak berani. Ia hanya bisa berdiri membatu disamping Sehun sambil menunduk. "Karena…aku ingin saja."

Dahi Sehun berkerut mendengarnya.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku mengerjakan tugas saja." Jongin menjawab dengan suara kecil nyaris berbisik. Rasa takut terdengar jelas disuara Jongin, membuat Sehun berusaha keras meredakan amarahnya.

Tapi kenapa juga Sehun marah?

Jongin kan bukan siapa-siapa.

Paling tidak itu yang selama ini Sehun rasakan.

Jongin hanyalah tukang masak, tukang cuci, tukang bersih-bersih. Jongin bisa diganti oleh siapa saja oleh uangnya. Sehun bisa membeli makanan diluar, membayar tukang cuci dan memanggil cleaning service.

Setahu Sehun, Jongin tidak sekaku ini ketika dengan teman-temannya. Sehun sering melihat Jongin tertawa ketika pemuda itu bersama teman-temannya disekolah. Namun begitu Jongin tahu jika ia memperhatikan dari jauh, Jongin akan langsung diam dan menunduk.

Kadang Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin membencinya? Atau membenci perjodohan ini? Ingin sekali Sehun bertanya pada Jongin mengenai hal ini tapi entah mengapa melihat Jongin yang selalu menunduk dan bersikap terlalu patuh membuat Sehun kesal sehingga malas membuat percakapan lebih panjang lagi.

"Besok-besok jangan kerjakan tugas sekolah semalaman." Sehun berkata pelan sambil meraih sumpitnya. "Kau butuh istirahat."

Jongin masih diam saja. Kepalanya masih menunduk dan tangannya menggenggam kotak obat erat-erat.

"Duduklah, makan sarapanmu." Sehun berkata sambil lalu.

"Tapi pusingmu…" Jongin kembali mengeluarkan suara cicit ketakutan.

"Kepalaku tidak apa-apa. Makanlah."

"Ba-baik.." Jongin tergagap dan berjalan gugup kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Nanti aku akan pulang malam, tidak usah menungguku." Sehun berkata dingin dan Jongin sekali lagi mengiyakan ucapan Sehun tanpa berani menatap pemuda yang merupakan suaminya tersebut.

—

"Jangan terlalu kaku Jong, tenang saja. Wajahmu sama sekali tidak terlihat dari masker ini."

"Hm, aku hanya gugup." Jongin menatap pemuda didepannya dengan sorot mata dengan kegugupan yang kentara.

"Gugup karena takut ketahuan atau takut dengan perform pertamamu?" Pemuda tersebut menata rambut Jongin dengan telaten.

"Dua-duanya."

"Tenanglah. Kau sudah menari sejak kecil dan persiapanmu untuk acara ini sudah sejak enam bulan lalu. Kita juga sudah mencoba semua sudut pengambilan gambar untuk memastikan identitasmu tersembunyi."

"Hyung, aku rasanya ingin muntah."

"Mau ku ambilkan air hangat?"

"Tentu." Jongin mengangguk dan teman baiknya sekaligus pelatih dance-nya keluar dari mini van yang terpakir didepan sebuah stadion besar yang sangat ramai petang itu.

Wait, pelatih dance?

Well, Kim Jongin mempunyai sebuah rahasia kecil yang selama belasan tahun ia tutupi. Ia suka menari. Suka sekali. Jongin sudah menari sejak ia umur delapan tahun. Saat itu, Jongin tidak pernah berniat untuk menutup diri seperti ini. Semua berawal dari keinginan Jongin untuk les menari.

Orang tua Jongin melarang keras.

Jongin kecil dimarahi habis-habisan karena menari tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk calon pendamping alpha dari klan Oh. Yah, Jongin memang sudah dijodohkan bahkan sejak ia lahir. Yang harus Jongin pelajari adalah memasak, menjahit, pengetahuan tentang kesehatan, pengetahuan umum hingga cara berdandan yang baik.

Bisa dibilang sejak saat itu Jongin merasa jika menari adalah hal yang memalukan. Menari hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang tidak berpendidikan dan tidak memiliki masa depan. Sayangnya, pemikiran-pemikiran yang ditanamkan orang tua Kim tidak bisa menahan Jongin untuk tidak menari.

Jongin kecil terus menari.

Sembunyi-sembunyi tentu saja.

Hingga suatu saat ia bertemu dengan penari jalanan yang menurutnya waktu itu sangat lah keren. Dari dua belas penari itu tiga dari mereka juga seorang serigala, sama sepertinya. Namun mereka bukanlah dari keluarga terpandang sepertinya atau seperti Sehun. Sehingga mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan asalkan tidak melanggar peraturan.

Yixing, Luhan dan Tao.

Ketiganya merupakan saudara sepupu berdarah Cina yang berimigram musim dingin dua tahun lalu dan kini menetap di Seoul. Luhan dan Tao kembali ke Cina dua bulan yang lalu untuk bertemu dengan keluarga besar mereka. Meninggalkan Yixing yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Jongin untuk melanjutkan kuliah.

Selama hampir lima tahun keempatnya menjadi sahabat karib karena memiliki hobi yang sama. Jongin seorang omega yang sudah dijodohkan dengan klan Oh, Yixing yang merupakan mahasiswa seni, Luhan si jenius yang berkuliah dijurusan matematika dan Tao si manja yang memilih tidak kuliah dan membuka usaha kuliner.

Semuanya memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu menari. Namun hanya Jongin dan Yixing yang ingin menjadikan menari sebagai pusat dunia mereka. Bukan seperti Luhan dan Tao yang menganggap menari adalah penghilang stress.

Malam ini, Jongin mengikuti lomba menari pertamanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya bisa menonton Yixing dari jauh diperlombaan menari kini gilirannya untuk menunjukkan kebolehan. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin merasa sangat ingin berada diatas panggung dan mempertaruhkan rahasianya terbongkar.

Bisa dibilang Jongin mulai bosan menari didalam studio Yixing. Dia ingin melihat dunia luar. Ingin berkenalan dengan orang-orang berbakat lainnya. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada dibawah lampu sorot dan semua orang bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Jadi malam ini Jongin berbuat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Jongin sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Jongin memastikan kedua orang tuanya tidak akan menghubunginya dan juga memastikan jika Sehun sibuk sehingga akan pulang larut.

Semuanya berjalan lancar bahkan Yixing berhasil membuat kostum sangat keren yang juga mampu melindungi identitas dirinya. Bukan Jongin besar kepala ia akan direkam oleh seluruh penonton tapi kan yang namanya lomba pasti akan ada dokumentasi dan Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak jika ia pernah mengikuti lomba menari.

"Jong, lima menit lagi kau tampil." Yixing masuk kedalam van sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas besar berisi air hangat.

"Aku tahu." Jongin menegak air itu banyak-banyak kemudian turun dari van dengan masker yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya kecuali matanya yang dihias make-up. Yixing berjalan memimpin dan Jongin mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Kim Kai?" Seorang petugas dengan kaos seragam berwarna hitam menatap kertas yang dibawa Yixing.

"Ini Kim Kai." Yixing menunjuk Jongin yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh, oke." Petugas tersebut tidak melakukan pengecekan apapun karena bekerja didunia seni memang membuatnya sering bertemu dengan orang-orang nyentrik. Mungkin Kim Kai adalah salah satunya.

Setelah diijinkan masuk kedalam venue melalui pintu khusus, tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba terasa aneh. Rasanya panas dan tidak nyaman seolah pakaian yang kenakan terbuat dari duri.

 _Jangan nervous Jong, jangan nervous, jangan nervous._

Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Pasti ini semua karena adrenalin yang memacu seluruh tubuhnya menjadi seperti dibakar.

"Jangan tegang dan semoga berhasil." Yixing berbisik pada Jongin yang kini berdiri dengannya dipinggir panggung didekat backstage. Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan mengangguk kecil.

"KINI SAMBUT NOMOR SEMBILAN BELAS! KIM KAAAAAAIIIII!" Suara pembawa suara begitu membahana. Jongin berjalan perlahan menuju tengah panggung. Matanya berusaha melihat kearah manapun kecuali penonton atau juri.

Mata Jongin terpejam dan sekali lagi ia menarik nafas panjang.

Musik pun dimulai.

Dalam hitungan detik setelah musik terdengar, tubuh Jongin seolah terasa lebih baik. Gemuruh didadanya perlahan mulai menyurut walaupun tidak sama sekali. Jongin sudah berubah menjadi Kai.

Dan malam itu Kai memikat seluruh penonton juga juri.

"Kau keren sekali Jong! Aku yakin kau pasti menang!" Yixing terus-terusan memuji Jongin sejak Jongin turun dari panggung. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan mengatakan jika semua itu karena Yixing mau mengajarinya.

Euphoria kesenangan Jongin usai turun dari panggung tidak bertahan lama. Badannya kembali terasa memanas dan rasa aneh itu datang kembali. Jongin segera mengajak Yixing kembali ke van karena rasa panas ditubuhnya tidak tertahankan.

"Aku rasa aku sakit Hyung.." Jongin berkata lirih usai ia menghabiskan botol air es keduanya. "Tubuhku rasanya aneh sekali."

"Kau panas sekali Jong." Yixing menyentuh dahi Jongin dan terkejut merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Jongin dikulitnya.

TRING!

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Jongin di dashboard mobil.

 _From: Sehun_

 _Aku pulang lebih cepat. Apa kau mau aku bawakan sesuatu?_

"Hyung! Sehun sudah perjalanan pulang!" Mata Jongin terbelalak dan menatap ngeri layar ponselnya.

"Oh shit." Yixing mengumpat dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil van.

—

" _Aku rasa Jongin adalah pemuda yang baik. Mungkin dia memang pendiam dan juga tertekan harus menikah dengan klan-mu. Coba kau yang berinisiatif dulua mendekatinya. Bukankah kau sendiri pernah bilang jika Jongin itu manis? Kau dan Jongin sudah delapan belas tahun, masa heat Jongin akan segera datang. Jadi saranku kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Jongin sebelum hal itu terjadi karena kau dan dia akan sama-sama tersiksa." Chanyeol berkata panjang lebar tanpa berhenti bermain game di ponselnya._

" _Tapi, bagaimana jika dia bukan omegaku? Maksudku, aku tidak pernah mengalami getaran atau apapun saat melihatnya." Sehun berkata pelan._

" _Kau bercanda?" Kali ini ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. "Para tetua tidak mungkin menjodohkanmu dengan Jongin asal-asalan! Tentu saja dia omegamu! Para tetua tidak pernah salah, kau tahu itu kan? Mereka sudah berkonsultasi dengan bulan bahkan sejak kau masih didalam kandungan."_

Kata-kata sahabatnya itu terngingang ditelinga Sehun. Sahabat baiknya sekaligus teman sekelas Jongin bernama Chanyeol itu mungkin memang sering terlihat selalu bersikap konyol dan banyak bercanda. Namun dibalik sikapan kekanakannya itu Chanyeol adalah teman yang baik dan terkadang bisa jadi bijaksana.

Sehun menatap jawaban dari Jongin yang ia dapat.

 _From: Jongin_

 _Tidak, terima kasih._

Jawaban yang sangat singkat dan sama sekali tidak hangat. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan tetap berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah toko roti. Sehun tidak tahu apa roti kesukaan Jongin dan hanya mengambil beberapa jenis yang merupakan best seller dari toko tersebut.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Sehun sudah sampai diapartemen miliknya dan juga milik Jongin. Saat ini masih pukul sepuluh malam, Jongin biasanya baru selesai membersihkan dapur dan akan mandi. Ah, mulai besok apa ia harus menyuruh Jongin agar tidak mandi malam-malam ya? Apalagi ini sudah bulan Oktober, udara sudah mulai dingin.

Sehun masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Gelap.

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendapati hal itu. Biasanya Jongin akan menunggunya diruang tengah sambil membaca buku atau menonton televisi. Tapi kini kegelapan yang menyambutnya.

Aneh.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggil nama istrinya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Oke, ini semakin aneh.

Jongin tidak pernah menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggil Jongin sekali lagi sambil berjalan menuju kamar Jongin yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Jongin? Kau sudah tidur?" Entah bagaimana Sehun merasa lega melihat Jongin yang berbaring diatas kasur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Hmm.." Jongin bergumam kecil dan membuka lemah matanya.

"Tidurlah lagi." Sehun berkata pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar Jongin. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa tadi Jongin terlihat berkeringat begitu banyak? Apa Jongin sakit?

"Jongin.." Sehun masuk kembali ke kamar Jongin dan menyentuh dahi Jongin yang penuh oleh keringat.

"Ja-jangan.." Jongin berusaha menepis tangan Sehun namun tentu saja ia kalah.

"Kau panas." Sehun bergumam pelan dan memandangi wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan setengah berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil air juga handuk kecil.

"Sehun aku baik-baik saja." Jongin berkata dengan bibir gemetar.

"Kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja." Sehun memandang kesal Jongin yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Please, aku sedang…sedang…" Jongin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang dan biarkan aku merawatmu." Sehun berkata tegas dan mendorong Jongin yang sudah akan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Jongin yang memang tubuhnya sudah lemah dengan mudah didorong Sehun agar kembali berbaring.

"Kau terlalu banyak bersih-bersih rumah sampai sakit seperti ini." Sehun berkata kecil seraya meletakkan handuk basah didahi Jongin. "Tunggu disini aku akan mengambilkan obat penurun panas. Ah, apa kau sudah makan? Biar aku buatkan bubur."

Jongin tidak menjawab dan hanya menggerakkan kepalanya antara menggeleng dan mengangguk. Sehun menganggap Jongin belum makan dan segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan bubur.

Seumur hidupnya, Sehun belum pernah membuat bubur.

Jadi berbekal informasi internet Sehun membuat bubur untuk istrinya. Aneh sekali ketika menyadari jika Jongin itu istrinya. Biarpun mereka belum resmi menikah tapi seluruh klan serigala di Korea Selatan sudah tahu jika Jongin adalah istrinya.

"Jongin, ayo makan dulu." Sehun mengguncang tubuh Jongin yang terlihat lemas.

"Hmm…" Jongin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau bisa duduk?" Sehun merasa sangat cemas melihat keadaan Jongin seperti ini. Pasalnya Jongin tidak pernah tampak sakit, bahkan Sehun tidak pernah melihat Jongin bersin sekalipun. Kenapa malam ini Jongin bisa mendadak panas tinggi seperti ini?

"Bisa.." Jongin menjawab dengan suara lemah. Sehun membantu Jongin duduk kemudian mulai menyuapi Jongin.

"Aku bisa—"

"Biar aku Jongin. Tanganmu gemetar." Sehun menepis tangan Jongin yang sudah akan mengambil sendok ditangannya. Jongin tentu saja menurut. Sehun kan alpha-nya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sampai bisa sakit begini? Apa pemanas ruangannya rusak jadi kau kedinginan? Apa kau salah makan?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Minumlah obat setelah ini dan langsung tidur." Sehun dengan sabar menyuapi Jongin. Terbersit rasa senang dalam hati Sehun. Entah karena apa. Senang saja rasanya bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti ini untuk Jongin. Rasanya Jongin bukan lagi seperti pembantunya. Rasanya ia dan Jongin memang selayaknya seorang pasangan.

"Besok tidak usah bangun pagi-pagi dan memasak. Biar aku panggil salah satu pelayan dari rumah untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah."

"Tapi—"

"Menurutlah padaku Jongin." Sekali lagi Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil. "Sekarang minum obatmu dan tidur."

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah gelas berisi air dan dua buah tablet obat. Jongin menerimanya dan meminum kedua tablet itu dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Selamat tidur Jongin." Sehun mendorong Jongin agar beraring kembali lalu menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan selimut hingga dagu.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harus mengompresmu."

"Sehun aku—"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan galaknya, membuat Jongin terdiam. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Sehun bisa mendengar suara nafas Jongin yang teratur. Sehun menatap wajah damai Jongin. Dalam hatinya ia berharap jika malam ini menjadi titik balik hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Pagi itu Sehun bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa cemas mengisi hatinya. Cemas akan Jongin lebih tepatnya. Sehun segera menuju kamar Jongin dan menemukan pemuda itu masih tidur dengan nyenyak ditempat tidurnya.

Sehun menghela nafas lega.

Sehun memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongin.

Tidak banyak berubah.

Rasa cemas kembali menyelimuti Sehun. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Setelah semalam ia mengompres Jongin sampai pukul tiga pagi. Juga obat yang sudah ia berikan. Kenapa panasnya sama sekali tidak turun?

"Jongin.." Sehun menatap Jongin yang perlahan membuka matanya. "Badanmu panas sekali. Bagaimana jika kita menemui kakekku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin berusaha duduk.

"Jongin, berbaringlah lagi. Badanmu panas." Sehun benar-benar cemas sekarang. Jongin pagi ini tampak berbeda. Tapi apa yang berbeda? Sehun tidak tahu. Hanya terlihat berbeda saja.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku tidak merasa pusing atau mual atau apapun. Aku merasa…" Jongin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jongin berba—"

"Sehun, aku baik. Aku akan ke kamar mandi." Jongin tersenyum lemah kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa Jongin keras kepala sekali?

Apa dia harus menghubungi kakeknya? Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jongin memang tidak terlihat pucat atau sakit tapi suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Sehun sekali lagi menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha membujuk Jongin untuk menemui kakeknya yang merupakan seorang tabib.

Baru saja Sehun akan bangkit dari kasur Jongin untuk mengecek keadaan Jongin, sesuatu yang berkilau tertangkap matanya. Sesuatu yang berada dibawah tempat tidur Jongin. Sehun menunduk dan menarik sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan. Sebuah jaket berwarna perak dengan payet mengilap diseluruh permukaan. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya ia menemukan jaket dengan gaya yang menurut Sehun bukan Jongin sekali seperti ini, tapi begitu Sehun melihat bagian punggung jaket tersebut matanya membelalak lebar.

Kim Kai.

Dan nomor punggung delapan puluh delapan.

Baru saja semalam Ravi, teman satu gengnya, mengirimi video dance keren dari sebuah kompetisi. Sehun semalam tentu saja tidak sempat melihat semua video yang dikirim Ravi namun ada sebuah video yang ia lihat. Video si pemenang kompetisi, Kim Kai. Sehun ingat betul bagaimana semalam ia bergumam tentang betapa kerennya si Kim Kai ini.

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi akan hal ini.

Marah? Ya, ada rasa marah yang mulai menjalari hatinya. Jadi selama ini Jongin banyak berbohong kepadanya? Alpha-nya? Sehun yang selalu dihormati dan disegani merasa marah karena ada orang yang berbohong kepadanya, terlebih orang itu adalah istrinya sendiri.

Namun selain rasa marah ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun merasa...senang? Senang karena Jongin bukanlah seorang kaku dan membosankan yang ia pikirkan. Kemarin-kemarin ia memang berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jongin namun melihat bagaimana kakunya Jongin, ia jadi malas. Tapi sekarang Sehun sedikit lebih bersemangat. Jongin bukanlah seorang omega yang hanya bisa mematuhi alphanya, atau peraturan kaku dari para leluhur.

BRAK!

Sehun terkejut.

Jongin! Kamar mandi!

Sehun berlari keluar kamar Jongin masih membawa jaket Kim Kai ditangannya.

"Jongin? Jongin?" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jongin! Jongin! Jawab aku!" Sehun menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Rasa khawatirnya akan Jongin semakin memuncak ketika mendengar suara erangan penuh rasa sakit dari dalam kamar mandi.

"JONGIN!"

To Be Continue

Halo, apa kabar semua temen-temen?

Sejujurnya Author lagi engga baik-baik saja.

Masih shock dan sedih berat karena Jonghyun...

Tapi...yah, jangan sedih lama-lama yaa /pukpuk diri sendiri

Author doain aja yang terbaik buat Jonghyun disana.

Btw, ini cuma two shots.

Sejujurnya Author ga begitu pede mau nulis abo tapi karena waktu itu ada reader yang bolak-balik req abo jadi Author cobain deh hehe. Terus Auhtor juga lupa siapa yang req itu wkwkw. Semoga kamu baca ff ini ya wahai readerku yang req ff abo...

Mohon maaf kalo ngga sebagus author lain nulis abo-nya.

Mohon kritik dan saran yaaaa

Dan jangan lupa review!

Gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Sehun dan Jongin terpaksa terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan yang tidak mereka inginkan karena keluarga Oh, klan serigala elit di Seoul, hanya menginginkan omega terbaik untuk anak mereka. Sehun tidak tahu dibalik wajah lugu dan manis itu tersimpan sosok omega yang selalu ia impikan… HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi.

Part Two

"Se-sehun maafkan aku..." Sesosok omega berlutut dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Matanya berlinangan air mata dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Jongin, kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti." Seorang alpha berdiri didepannya dengan membawa sebuah jaket berkilauan.

"Tidak, tidak." Omega itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau pasti akan mengadukanku pada ibu..hiks...kau akan mengatakan hal ini pada orang tuaku..." Omega itu menangis semakin kencang.

"Aku sudah berjanji Jongin, jadi biarkan aku membantumu." Sang alpha berusaha menyentuh si omega, membantunya untuk berdiri dari lantai yang dingin. Namun lagi-lagi si omega menyentak tangan sang alpha jauh-jauh begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Ja-jangan...jangan..." Jongin, si omega yang menangis dan memohon dilantai, meringsut menjauh dari Sehun, sang alpha.

"Jongin..." Sehun sekali lagi berusaha menyentuh Jongin, istrinya. Namun kali ini sesuatu tiba-tiba seolah menyetrum dirinya ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Jangan mendekat Sehun..." Jongin berusaha bangkit dari lantai. Sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali terjadi padanya.

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi pad—astaga..." Indra penciuman Sehun tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah aroma memabukkan yang baru pertama kali ia hirup. Aroma yang membuat seluruh darahnya menggelegak, syaraf tubuhnya dialiri getaran yang melumpuhkan kemampuan berpikirnya.

"A-aku kenapa..." Jongin tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah ingin...ditelanjangi. Ia ingin melepas kaos yang melekat ditubuhnya juga celana piyama yang kini basah oleh air kamar mandi. Tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya! Didepannya ada Sehun!

Jongin juga masih dirundung rasa takut dan cemas. Matanya sesekali melirik jaket yang semalam ia gunakan untuk tampil lomba menari. Jongin takut jika Sehun mengadukan hal tersebut pada kedua orang tuanya. Lebih buruk lagi, Sehun akan menceraikannya karena sudah menjadi omega yang tidak patuh. Seorang omega yang diceraikan alpha-nya adalah sesuatu yang sangat memalukan. Bahkan lebih memalukan dari seorang omega yang tidak bisa mengandung.

Sehun tentu bisa merasakan rasa takut yang sangat kentara dimata Jongin. Memang yang dilakukan Jongin termasuk kesalahan fatal. Berbohong pada seorang alpha. Sungguh sebuah kesalahan yang membolehkan seorang alpha melakukan apapun pada omeganya. Namun kini ada masalah yang lebih darurat dari pada mengurus kesalahan Jongin.

Jongin mendapatkan heat-nya untuk pertama kali.

Pemuda didepannya itu sedang memasuki masa heat-nya yang pertama yang berarti Jongin membutuhkan seseorang untuk melewati masa itu, dan orang itu adalah seorang alpha. Pada umumnya, seorang omega bisa saja mating dengan alpha manapun. Tapi ketika seorang omega mating dengan seorang alpha yang memiliki ikatan perasaan dengannya akan jauh lebih nikmat dan memuaskan.

Lagi pula tidak mungkin kan Jongin mating dengan alpha lain sementara ia sudah dijodohkan. Jongin bisa dikucilkan dari kawanan para manusia serigala karena mengkhianati alpha yang sudah dipilihkan tetua untuknya. Terlebih alpha tersebut dari keluarga Oh yang terhormat. Bisa dipastikan keluarganya akan membunuhnya dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan.

Sehun tentu pernah menghirup aroma heat seorang omega. Tapi ini berbeda, aroma heat Jongin ribuan kali lebih menggairahkannya. Sehun harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk tidak menyerang Jongin saat itu juga. Sehun bertanya-tanya, apakah karena ini adalah heat pertama Jongin atau karena...adanya ikatan tipis antara dirinya dan Jongin? Ah, Sehun menyesal sering tidak memperhatikan penjelasan tutor pribadinya.

"Jongin sepertinya kau..." Sehun menelan liurnya susah payah. Aroma Jongin sangat menggoda setiap kali omega itu bergerak. "Kau heat Jongin."

"He-heat?" Mata besar Jongin membelalak mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. Oh tidak, jangan. Jangan sekarang. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Hal yang sangat ia takutkan datang. Jongin tidak siap untuk...untuk...untuk menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Sehun.

"Aku rasa...aku rasa..." Sehun terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Jongin. "Kau kembalilah ke kamar dan aku...aku akan memikirkan sesuatu."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung keluar dari kamar mandi. Hatinya dipenuhi kelegaan karena Sehun tidak menelanjanginya detik itu juga. Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya ketika Jongin melewatinya, sungguh aroma Jongin membuat seluruh tubuhnya terbakar.

Sehun menatap pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup rapat. Sehun tidak tahu jika masa heat Jongin akan datang secepat ini. Ia pikir masa itu akan datang setidaknya ketika mereka sudah lulus sekolah nanti. Sehun mengingat jelas pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Jongin dua tahun lalu.

" _Bagaimana jika nanti heat-mu datang?"_

" _Aku.." Jongin dua tahun lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah takut._

" _Aku ingin ketika kita melakukannya bukan karena kewajibanku sebagai alpha atau kebutuhanmu sebagai omega." Sehun berkata perlahan namun tegas, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin._

" _Aku pun begitu tapi...jika...jika..." Jongin terlihat sangat gugup._

" _Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tidak menginginkannya." Sehun berjanji sepenuh hati kala itu. "Dan aku juga berjanji kita akan berusaha semampu kita untuk mewujudkan pernikahan yang baik_."

Namun hingga saat ini Sehun tidak pernah memenuhi janjinya. Sehun tidak pernah berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan pernikahan yang baik. Begitu pun dengan Jongin yang seolah menutup pintu untuk Sehun. Dua tahun pun berlalu begitu saja dan kini heat pertama Jongin telah tiba lebih cepat dari heat omega pada umumnya.

Kebanyakan omega mendapatkan masa heat-nya ketika mereka sudah menjelang lulus sekolah atau diawal masa perkuliahan. Tapi Jongin dan dirinya baru kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Memang ada beberapa kasus dimana seorang omega mendapatkan heat lebih cepat atau terlambat tapi ia tidak menyangka jika heat Jongin datang secepat ini.

Sehun berdiri dibalkon apartemen miliknya dan matanya menangkap sosok alpha lain yang mendekat oleh aroma heat Jongin. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menggeram marah. Jongin adalah istrinya! Miliknya!

"Akkhhh..."

Sehun mendengar erangan keluar dari kamar Jongin. Sial, ia semakin membara mendengar suara itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Jongin melewati masa heatnya sendiri. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin melakukan mating hanya karena sebuah keharusan.

Ia ingin kali pertamanya dipenuhi gairah dan juga cinta...

Bukan seperti ini. Mungkin ada sedikit benih-benih yang muncul selama mereka dua tahun tinggal bersama. Sehun tahu jika Jongin adalah seorang omega yang baik—meskipun masih ada rasa terkejut menyelimuti dirinya karena jaket yang ia temukan beberapa menit lalu, Jongin selalu patuh padanya, merawatnya, menunggunya pulang dan memiliki senyum menawan. Tapi...bagaimana dengan perasaan Jongin?

Jongin selalu tampak diam dan tidak menunjukkan reaksi banyak ketika mereka bersama. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah karena dia sebagai alpha tidak segera menyelasaikan masalah mereka sejak awal perjodohan. Harusnya ia mendengarkan nasehat Chanyeol dari dulu.

"Mmhhmmm...ahhhh..." Erangan kembali terdengar dari kamar Jongin. Alpha dalam dirinya meraung keras, meminta Sehun agar segera mendatangi aroma memabukkan itu.

"Sial, sial, sial." Sehun bergumam sambil berjalan bingung diruang tengah apartemennya. Telinganya bisa menangkap desahan tertahan Jongin lalu aroma Jongin yang semakin menyengat juga semakin menyiksanya.

TOK! TOK!

Sehun menatap pintu apartemennya dengan pandangan tajam. Sehun tahu dibalik pintu ada setidaknya tiga alpha yang berusaha menggedor masuk. Naluri Sehun sebagai seorang alpha segera meraung kencang membuat gedoran pada pintu apartemennya terhenti sejenak.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sehun mulai marah. Alpha ini membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengaung keras untuk menakuti para alpha yang berusaha mendekati aroma Jongin yang sungguh semakin lama semakin pekat. Sehun yakin setidaknya sudah ada selusin alpha didepan pintunya.

"Astaga, itu Oh Sehun." Sehun bisa mendengar salah satu alpha didepannya mendesis pelan. Namun Sehun tahu jika para alpha itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum Jongin diklaim oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Biarpun Sehun adalah seorang Oh, alpha tetaplah alpha. Berkelahi atas sebuah klaim pada seorang omega bukan hal yang baru biarpun dia seorang Oh yang disegani semua manusia serigala.

Sehun membanting pintu apartemennya keras. Sehun tahu jika para alpha itu sedang berpikir dua kali untuk mencoba mengajaknya bertarung. Sehun adalah seorang petarung hebat dan terlatih. Bisa-bisa bukannya bisa mendapatkan seorang omega malah kehilangan nyawa.

Otak Sehun bisa dibilang tidak waras lagi tapi melihat betapa banyaknya alpha yang mendatangi apartemennya membuat ia semakin terdorong untuk mengklaim Jongin. Membantu Jongin melewati heat pertama yang pasti sangat menyiksa omega tersebut.

Baru saja Sehun berbalik untuk mendatangi kamar Jongin, dirinya sudah dibuat terperanjat oleh si omega yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan wajah berpeluh, bibir gemetar dan tubuh...telanjang.

Kepala Sehun rasanya berputar mencium aroma Jongin yang teramat sangat kental dan menggairahkan. Sehun mungkin sering membayangkan bercinta dengan para artis-artis terseksi di dunia tapi Sehun sadar jika Jongin lebih seksi dari semua imajinasi terliarnya.

Oh Tuhan, Jongin bahkan belum sepenuhnya telanjang. Tangan ramping omega tersebut menutupi tubuhnya dengan sehelai handuk asal-asalan sehingga hanya bagian terintim si omega dan sebagian dada serta perutnya. Namun sungguh, pemandangan itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan geraman alpha didalam dirinya.

"Sehun aku tidak tahan..." Jongin terisak kecil sambil menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata takut namun ada gairah pula yang tercurah.

Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lagi karena bibir Sehun sudah membungkamnya dengan bibir tipis sang alpha. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan rasanya direngkuh lengan kekar Sehun lalu didorong menuju tembok apartemen yang dingin lalu bibirnya diraup dalam ciuman panas yang terkesan putus asa.

Seluruh tubuh Sehun rasanya dipenuhi gelora dan auman penuh kemenangan. Sang alpha meraung senang dalam dirinya karena mampu menyentuh Jongin yang sedari tadi aromanya memancing seluruh alpha dikawasan Seoul.

Bibir Sehun tidak hanya mencium bibir Jongin layaknya sebuah ciuman pertama. Ciuman pertama mereka dipenuhi gairah dan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Sehun melumat bibir penuh Jongin tanpa peduli apakah Jongin setuju atau tidak.

Persetan dengan janjinya pada Jongin dua tahun lalu. Ia tidak tahan dan Jongin sendiri juga sangat tersiksa. Jadi untuk apa sama-sama menyiksa diri mereka? Toh mereka mau tidak mau harus mating suatu hari nanti.

"Hnngghhh...mmpphhhmmm..." Desahan lolos dari bibir Jongin karena ciuman sang alpha yang sangat memabukkan. Jongin tidak peduli jika Sehun tidak menyukainya, Jongin tidak peduli jika ia masih ragu akan perasaannya sendiri, Jongin tidak peduli akan keinginannya untuk melepas masa virgin dengan seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Se-sehunhhh...ahhhh...mmhhh...nnghhh..." Ciuman Sehun mulai turun menuju dagu dan rahang Jongin, membuat sang omega semakin lemas dan hanya bisa memeluk leher Sehun sebisanya.

"Jongin..." Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada kulit Jongin yang terasa panas dibibirnya. "Katakan padaku..." Jongin menatap mata cokelat Jongin yang terlihat nyaris menangis karena terlalu bergairah.

"Sehun..." Jongin mendorong kepala Sehun agar kembali mencumbu dirinya namun Sehun menolak hal tersebut.

"Jongin katakan jika aku boleh menyentuhmu." Sekali lagi, Sehun bukanlah pria brengsek yang mudah meniduri sembarangan orang bahkan jika orang tersebut sudah putus asa dan istrinya sendiri.

"Sentuh aku...sentuh aku...please Sehun..." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Dada Jongin terasa hangat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Alpha-nya begitu menghargai dia yang hanyalah seorang omega, yang memang sudah seharusnya melayani sang alpha.

Bohong jika Jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Sehun selama dua tahun mereka hidup bersama. Hanya saja rasa tertarik itu ditimbun oleh begitu banyak rasa yang sulit dijelaskan. Jongin merasa tertekan dengan perjodohannya dengan Sehun.

Jongin kecil selalu ditekan oleh ayah dan ibu Kim untuk menjadi omega yang sempurna, dilarang menari dan bahkan terkadang dipukul jika ia tidak bertindak sesuai dengan aturan sedikit saja.

Bisa dibilang Jongin sering merasa marah pada Sehun yang menurutnya membuat ia harus mengalami hidup yang sulit. Dimarahi, dibentak-bentak dan tidak bisa bebas. Andaikan dia adalah omega biasa yang bisa mating dengan alpha manapun yang ia sukai...

Namun ternyata Sehun tidaklah seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Sehun walaupun pendiam, alpha itu memiliki sisi lembut dan juga bertanggung jawab. Biarpun Jongin sering bersikap datar, Sehun tetap berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Biarpun alpha itu terkesan cuek, ia selalu memastikan jika Jongin baik-baik saja.

Selama dua tahun itu pertahanan Jongin perlahan mulai runtuh dan sepertinya malam ini Jongin merubuhkan pertahanan terakhirnya dari Sehun.

"Angghhh...ahhhhh...p-pleasehhh..." Desahan Jongin terdengar jelas diseluruh penjuru apartemen. Begitu Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mencumbunya, bibir Sehun menyerang seluruh bagian kulit leher dan bahu Jongin yang terekspos dengan jelas.

Sehun rasanya nyaris gila karena sungguh aroma Jongin sangat memabukkan. Tangannya yang memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin semakin rapat padanya agar ia bisa semakin tenggelam dalam aroma Jongin.

Handuk yang tadi menutupi tubuh Jongin sudah jatuh ke lantai membuat kulit Jongin menempel ketat pada kaos tipis yang Sehun kenakan. Sehun tidak tahan untuk hanya sekedar mencumbu leher dan bahu Jongin. Dia ingin lebih, dia butuh lebih.

"Kamar...mmpphhm..." Sehun berkata tanpa ingin melepaskan ciumannya dari Jongin. Alpha tersebut menggendong panggung omeganya dan membuat sang omega melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang sang alpha.

Bunyi ciuman yang basah dan penuh gairah terus terdengar, keduanya seolah ditempeli magnet yang membuat mereka tak bisa berpisah barang sedetikpun. Entah dari mana keberanian yang ia dapatkan, Jongin menarik dagu Sehun agar kembali mencium bibirnya. Sehun tentu saja mengabulkan keinginan Jongin.

Tanpa terasa kedunya kini sudah saling menindih diatas tempat tidur. Jongin yang ditindih lebih tepatnya. Sehun menjatuhkan Jongin dengan tidak sabaran diatas tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau...kau..." Sehun ingin mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada kesempurnaan fisik Jongin namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang manis pada omega tersebut, rasanya aneh mengungkapkan hal itu sekarang.

"Jangan berhenti Sehun, aku mohon..." Jongin menarik kepala Sehun kembali agar mencumbunya dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh. Oh, ini adalah omega yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Seorang omega yang tahu keinginannya, bukan hanya menurut dan menunggu ia melakukan segalanya.

"Ask for it..." Bukannya memenuhi keinginan sang omega yang sudah begitu bergairah, Sehun memilih untuk menggodanya terlebih dahulu.

"Se-sehun..." Sehun bersumpah jika pipi Jongin langsung berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Manis, cantik, menggemaskan namun tetap menggairahkan.

"Beg for it." Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin untuk melepas kaosnya. "Kau sudah berbohong padaku selama berbulan-bulan, jadi memohonlah atau kau ku buang ke jalanan agar disetubuhi oleh alpha diluar sana."

Mata Jongin terbelalak mendengarnya.

Sehun marah? Ya, Sehun masih marah. Marah tapi juga bergairah. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana menyalurkan dua perasaan tersebut jadi ia mengancam Jongin. Tentu saja ia hanya mengancam, mana mungkin ia rela membiarkan omeganya disetubuhi alpha lain? Sudah aku bilang kan jika Sehun dan Jongin itu sebenarnya sama-sama mulai saling menyimpan rasa?

"A-aku..." Jongin menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Jongin tidak tentu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tapi yang ia tahu Sehun marah dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sehun mau mencumbunya seperti tadi.

Omega memang tidak pernah diberi pelajaran tertentu mengenai mating namun sedikit banyak para omega tahu jika mating itu bercinta dengan seorang alpha. Umumnya omega akan malu dan menghindari topik mating karena bagi mereka itu hal yang tabu, topik yang hanya boleh dibahas antara seorang omega dengan alpha masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan seorang alpha yang tahu banyak tentang mating, bagaimana mengetahui seorang omega sedang heat, membantu omega melewati masa heat hingga berbagai cara memuaskan omega.

"Katakan Jongin." Sehun menindih tubuh Jongin lagi namun tidak melakukan apa-apa pada tubuh panas sang omega.

"A-aku...mmhhmm..." Jongin melenguh kecil merasakan area pribadinya ditindih oleh perut kokoh Sehun yang terasa keras dan berotot. Mata Jongin menatap kedua lengan Sehun yang mengungkung tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar jemarinya meraba lengan kedua lengan itu, mengagumi betapa kuat dan besarnya otot-otot disana.

"Aku ingin alpha..." Jongin berbicara dengan suara tercekat dan pipi merah, matanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap sepasang mata tajam Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ingin aku?" Sehun menarik dagu Jongin agar omega itu memandangnya. Sial, Jongin manis sekali! Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu diantara kakinya mulai membengkak menyakitkan.

Jongin tampaknya tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Omega itu menarik tengkuk Sehun dan melumat bibir Sehun dengan asal-asalan. Maklum saja ini pertama kalinya Jongin terlibat kegiatan fisik seperti ini. Sehun sedikit terkejut, tentu saja namun dengan segera ia membalas lumatan bibir Jongin dengan gairah yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Kau milikku." Sehun bergumam pelan disela-sela ciumannya dengan Jongin yang rasanya seperti tidak akan pernah berakhir. Tangan Sehun mulai merabai bagian tubuh Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah memanggil-manggil untuk disentuh.

Jantung Jongin berdegup mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia milik Sehun. Sehun memilikinya. Ya, dia milik Sehun sejak ia lahir. Para tetua tidak pernah salah, hanya ia dan Sehun saja yang terlalu keras kepala. Mereka tidak mau saling memberi kesempatan untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh.

"Aku milikmu." Jongin berbisik lirih dan Jongin bisa merasakan ciuman Sehun semakin penuh gairah. Sehun merasakan seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Sesuatu dalam diri mereka seolah saling menarik, sesuatu yang bukan gairah seksual. Sesuatu yang lebih intim.

Jongin tidak tahu jika heat akan terasa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini dan Jongin lebih tidak tahu jika sentuhan alpha akan sangat senikmat ini. Oh astaga, Sehun...teruslah sentuh seluruh kulit Jongin. Lihat bagaimana omegamu merintih hanya karena sentuhan sederhana darimu!

"Kau menyukai ini omegaku?" Sehun berbisik lirih seraya tangannya meremas pinggang ramping Jongin. Mata Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana pipi Jongin yang semakin memerah karena ucapannya, sorot mata Jongin pun tampak jelas akan keputus asaan ingin disentuh lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau omegaku yang nakal." Sehun mengecupi cuping telinga Jongin membuat omega dibawahnya melenguh. "Berani berbohong pada alphamu.."

"Sehunhh...ma-maafhhh...ahhh..." Jongin tidak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi dirinya, rasa takut akan alphanya atau gairah untuk disentuh alphanya.

"Malam ini kau akan membayar semua perbuatanmu padaku.." Sehun melepas cumbuannya pada Jongin dan berdiri meninggalkan tempat tidur.

Sesuatu dalam diri Jongin meraung marah karena kehilangan hangatnya tubuh Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah penuh ketakutan, jangan katakan jika Sehun akan meninggalkannya begini seharian! Jangan katakan Sehun akan mengadukan perbuatannya pada keluarga Kim!

"Hiks...Sehun...Sehun aku mohon..." Jongin mulai menangis. Dia ingin Sehun tapi ia juga takut akan Sehun. Takut akan apa yang mungkin akan diperbuat Sehun karena sikapnya yang selama ini tidak sesuai dengan layaknya omega sejati.

"Mohon? Apa yang kau mohonkan?" Sehun menarik dagu omeganya sedikit kasar. Entah dari mana Sehun bisa bersikap seperti ini, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja dan nalurinya sedang marah juga bergairah.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku...hiks..dan tolong aku..." Jongin menatap mata Sehun lekat-lekat untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Mereka memang tidak pernah benar-benar saling menatap, hanya sesekali tidak sengaja bertemu pandang lalu keduanya akan segera menunduk atau mengalihkan pandangan.

"Banyak sekali keinginanmu.." Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku mohon Sehun...hiks..aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu..." Bibir Jongin gemetar sambil menahan tangis. Sehun tidak akan setega itu kan membiarkan ia Jongin melewati masa heat-nya sendiri?

"Apapun?"

"A-apapun..." Jpongin berkata pelan sambil menelan air liurnya gugup. Sehun tidak mungkin meminta hal yang mustahil bukan?

Sehun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Dikepalanya sudah ada sebuah permintaan yang nanti akan ia tagih pada Jongin. Namun sekarang saatnya ia menunjukkan kekuatannya sebagai alpha pada Jongin. Saatnya Sehun menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa atas Jongin.

Dengan kasar Sehun meraup bibir Jongin dan melumatnya. Ciuman mereka panas dan menggebu-gebu. Jongin mengerang lega karena akhirnya ia bisa merasakan cumbuan alpha-nya lagi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan lembut bukan?" Sehun berbisik, memutuskan ciuman panas mereka dan menatap Jongin tajam.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu. Jongin selalu berpikir Sehun adalah sosok yang lembut meskipun wajahnya terkesan dingin begitu juga sikapnya. Namun Jongin tidak menolak jika Sehun bersikap sedikit kasar. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal dan Sehun masih mau membantunya melewati masa heat.

"Nghh...mmhhmmm..." Jongin tidak bisa tidak mendesah. Ciuman Sehun sangat memabukkan. Tangan besar Sehun yang sudah merabai tubuhnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Tangan yang memberikan sengatan listrik pada kulitnya.

"Kau suka?" Sekali lagi Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, membuat Jongin mengerang tidak rela. Jongin bisa mendengar Sehun terkekeh pelan karena rengekannya tapi ia tidak peduli, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun dan berusaha kembali mencium sang alpha.

"Aku yang memegang kendali disini." Sehun melepas pelukan Jongin dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Ma-maaf..." Jongin takut-takut memandang Sehun diatasnya.

"Aku adalah alphamu, bukan begitu?"

"Y-ya.." Jongin menjawab susah payah. Aura alpha Sehun terasa begitu kuat dimatanya. Sehun begitu mendominasinya, begitu menguasainya, begitu menghipnotisnya. Kenapa baru sekarang ia merasakan semua ini? Apakah karena baru kali ini mereka sedekat ini? Atau apa karena ia dipengaruhi gairah dalam masa heat-nya?

Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti bagaimana hubungan antarra alpha dan omega. Ada yang sudah saling tertarik sejak pertama kali bertemu, ada yang tidak pernah merasa saling tertarik sampai masa heat atau rut datang seperti kasusnya ini. Jongin juga tidak paham bagaimana para tetua tahu jika ia dan Sehun adalah sebuah takir. Ya, takdir.

"Aku adalah alpha-mu." Sehun berdesis dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Jongin bisa melihat keposesifan dimata Sehun dan itu membuat ia...senang. Jongin senang dikuasai oleh Sehun. Hal gila bukan? Bahkan sampai kemarin pagi mereka masih begitu kaku.

"Kau adalah omega-ku." Sehun membelai pipi Jongin begitu lembut, seolah Jongin adalah boneka kaca yang rapuh. Berbeda dengan ciuman mereka tadi yang panas dan menggairahkan.

"Ya, aku adalah omega-mu." Jongin berkata lirih dan Sehun menggeram pelan, seolah puas dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Hhmmmhhh...ahhh...Sehunhhhh..." Jongin berjengit kaget merasakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba meraup kulit bahunya yang tidak ditutupi apa. Disana Sehun mengecupi dan menghisap bahu Jongin, memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari.

"Hhh...ahhh..." Jongin tidak tahu jika semuanya akan senikmat ini. Jongin pernah dengar jika mating itu sangat nikmat hingga membuat para omega mampu terbang ke awan. Waktu itu Jongin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa sedikit risih dan malu dengan ucapan salah seorang teman omeganya.

Kini Jongin sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana mating dan ucapan temannya sama sekali tidak salah. Sehun mampu membuat kepalanya berputar oleh kenikmatan yang tidak ia pahami. Kenikmatan yang hanya melalui ciuman-ciuman dikulit leher, bahu dan dadanya. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya nanti?

Pipi Jongin semakin memanas memikirkan hal itu.

"Omegaku...omegaku..." Sehun terus menggumamkan kata itu sembari mencumbu bagian atas tubuh Jongin. Omega dalam diri Jongin memekik kegirangan setiap Sehun menegaskan jika ia adalah omega dari alpha tersebut.

"Alpha.." Jongin meremas lengan Sehun sambil menikmati kecupan nakal Sehun pada dadanya. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa dibakar dan penyebabnya adalah bibir Sehun yang sedari tadi mengecup lembut puncak dadanya bergantian.

"Ya, aku alpha-mu." Sekali lagi Sehun menegaskan hal itu. Jongin mengerang kencang, bukan hanya karena gelombang kebahagiaan akan pengakuan sang alpha akan dirinya namun juga remasan lembut pada benda keras diantara kakinya.

"Aanngghhh...mmmhhhmmm...Sehunhhh...uuhhh..." Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan kakinya sudah dibuka lebar-lebar dan kepala Sehun berada dibawah sana, memandangi bagian tubuhnya yang paling privat.

Mata Jongin tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas akibat rasa nikmat yang terlalu intens. Padahal dibawah sana Sehun hanya meniup-niup kepala kejantanannya lembut dan juga tangan yang membelai-belai paha dalamnya perlahan.

"Hunnahh..." Jongin tidak bisa menemukan suaranya bahkan hanya untuk mendesah dan mengeluarkan suara kenikmatan. Tangannya yang gemetar mencengkram seprai kuat-kuat sementara tangan satunya meremas bantal yang ada dibawah kepalanya.

"Kau basah Jongin." Jongin berusaha keras membuka matanya meskipun sejujurnya ia sangat malu sekarang. Sehun terlihat begitu tampan diantara kakinya, memandangi penisnya yang keras dan juga mengucurkan cairan precum.

"Apa kau suka jika aku melakukan..." Jongin menahan nafasnya merasakan telapak tangan Sehun mendekati penisnya. "...ini?"

"Nnggghhh...aaaahhhhh...Sehunnhhhh..." Jongin mengira dia akan meledak oleh rasa nikmat yang sungguh tidak tertahankan ini. Telapak tangan Sehun terasa sedikit kasar, hangat dan juga sangat amat nikmat.

Kenikmatan itu semakin kuat ketika Sehun menggerakkan tangannya. Hanya gerakan maju mundur perlahan namun sungguh itu adalah hal ternikmat yang pernah Jongin rasakan. Lebih nikmat dari pada mandi air hangat usai berjam-jam menari, lebih nikmat dari pada es krim dimusim panas, lebih nikmat dari bangun tidur panjang lalu makan ayam goreng.

"Sehunhh...Sehunhh...ahhh...ohhh...astagahh..." Jongin mencengkram seprai semakin kuat. Jongin tahu jika Sehun hanya mengusap kepala penisnya dengan sesekali mengocok batang penisnya tapi sungguh ia merasa bisa meledak sebentar lagi.

"Sehunhh...ak-akuhh..." Suara Jongin seperti tercekat. Sesuatu dibawah perutnya terasa semakin mengetat dan seluruh syarafnya dialiri listrik kenikmatan.

"Keluarlah omegaku.." Ya Tuhan, suara Sehun sungguh membuat dirinya semakin tinggi diangkasa. Pusaran dibawah semakin kuat dan semakin kuat.

"Se-sehunhhhhhnnnn!" Jongin menjerit nyaring hingga lehernya terasa sedikit perih namun rasa perih itu tidak sebanding dengan gelombang kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap detik ketinggian yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Setelah dua menit penuh Jongin akhirnya membuka matanya dan ia mendapati Sehun menyeringai puas diantara kakinya.

Pipi Jongin kembali terasa panas. Apa dia baru saja orgasme hanya karena Sehun menggosok kepala penisnya? Hanya karena kocokan ringan pada batang penisnya? Astaga, pantas saja Sehun menyeringai selebar itu.

"Senikmat itu?" Sehun mencolek lelehan cairan putih yang mengotori paha Jongin.

Sang omega tidak mampu menjawabnya, ia hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya malu. Lalu entah dari mana sang omega manis ini mendapat keberanian, ia menatap alpha diantara kakinya dan berkata...

"Aku mau lagi."

To Be Continue

Maaf lama banget baru update...

Mau curhat dikit nih hehe. Sebenarnya Author ngerasa Not My Type itu a failure dan pernah berpikir mau dihapus aja.

Tapi setelah dapet ilham entah dari mana akhirnya ketemu juga kelanjutan buat ff ini. Jadi mohon maaf ya kalo lama...

Mohon maaf juga kalo anuanunya dipotong hahaha

Soalnya udah 4k words.

Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya buat ff ini :)

Ditunggu ya kritik dan sarannya buat chapter iniii

Dan juga reviewnya jangan lupa hihi^^

Gomawoooo!


End file.
